Scintilla the Squarespot
Appearance - - Physical Traits Height: 3'7 Weight: 52 lb ( As a fish based species, the Fairy Basslet tends to naturally be very light in weight. ) Figure: Average Hair color: Light blue Hairstyle: Loose frontal bangs with a moderately high ponytail in the back ( hair holds a texture unlike most hair, mildly rigid and a bit like his fins, although a bit softer ) Facial Hairstyle: N/A Eye color: Multi Fur / Scale color: Light blue Tattoos: Four permanent arrangements - one on each arm and outer leg. Piercings: N/A Scars: A very light and hard to notice nick on the left side of his right pointer finger ( rather deep cut from recklessly handling a sharp cutting knife. The circumstance was a simple cooking incident; unusual for him as he's often precise and immensely careful with sharp tools as required in the line of tattooing. ) Preferred style of clothing: Although some of his siblings prefer otherwise, Scintilla is perfectly fine with wearing his traditional clothing passed down along the family line Frequently worn accessories: ( Incomplete ) Frequent inventory: (Medium sized travelling bag of a moderately grey hue) sketch book and iridescent inks and test paints (to doodle tattoo designs), bottles of water in bulk, lotion tubes General Full name: Scintilla Nickname or Alias: N/A Gender: Male Species: Fairy Basslet (Squarespot) Age: 23 Life span expectancy: 125 years ( The particular species of Fairy Basslets, the Squarespot, is notorious for their long lives and surprisingly good aging. ) Birthday: January 7th Zodiac: Capricorn Sexuality: Pansexual Weapons: N/A Occupation: Tattooist Family and Relationships - Three sisters - Four brothers - Mother -Father ( To be named and expanded upon later ) Romantic Partnership: Yes ( will be expanded upon later ) History and Culture -Scintilla's family tends to find interest in creating unique or odd recipes, flavors of desserts being one of those. Not necessarily into baking, they often make ice creams (Lavender Rose Petal flavor being their trademark) in the small area they own by the sea. For an amount of time, their trademark ice cream flavor was sold by a personally owned and ran shop by the coast of Austere, the modestly sized city beside the sea where Scintilla was originally born. A year and a month after it's opening it was closed down due to the two older siblings of age 23 and 25 finding themselves wanting for other things to busy themselves with. Nobody in the family at the time was willing or wanting to take up the business, though the ice cream recipe is still thoroughly known and made within family bounds. Scintilla was of age seventeen when the shop was closed. - The line of tattooists in Scintilla's family has been a long one. Instead of taking requests or tattooing specific images, their unique take on tattooing works with glowing and iridescent inks that resemble and personalize the customer's 'personality' and 'inner self'. The tattooist needs natural ability to glance at an individual and see what 'base personality traits' they have inside, sketching out a unique and never drawn before design and presenting it to the customer for confirmation. They are often arm or leg length designs but it has not been terribly uncommon for back, neck, and stomach tattoos to be given. These tattoo designs glow and shimmer in the dark and moderately so in the light. The Squarespot line of tattooists do not work with black or common inks, but a family made concoction. - Though there were traces of prejudice and entitlement in the family line for a time long ago, the more modern and present family line, though tightly knit in their unique practices, attempt to demonstrate fair judgement and kindness to all types of individuals outside of the family. Mild alienation is still present in some of the individuals of the family, however individuals like Scintilla and the older siblings seem to fit rather well in public communities. - Scintilla's family line has always tended to be Vegetarian, eating dairy products but not anything that's 'meat', including fish. - Scintilla headed out from his home at the young age of 19, boldly making his way out to further lands outside of what most newly 'dispatched' individuals would. Clumsy, giddy, and a bit nervous in his ways until he grew more comfortable at age 21, he had troubles with finding clients. This fact had him terribly worried despite the fact that he could always fall back on his reliable family if ever needed. Profit and business steadied out around the time he lost his nervous tendencies. Skills ( To be edited later ) Fears -Fear of losing his ability to make symbols - He gets stressed mainly revolving around his work - the usual stress giver. He's usually quite relaxed but there are occasionally times where...He loses a bit of his spark. The process of his tattooing is mildly more complicated than the usual ordeal. The symbols he creates and gives to those who desire them are based on a form of 'code'. He's rather good at looking at individuals and figuring out if they are generally 'friendly' or 'unfriendly' based on personality and certain vibes he gets from a person he'll sketch out a design and see if the person likes it or not. The natural inclination to sketch out the person's 'personality' through symbols does not always come to him - he loses his ability to grasp exactly what to give a certain person and so...He tends to mentally beat himself up a bit over the fact. Though it only gnaws majority of the time, he's irrationally afraid of the possibility that he would one day not be able to tattoo due to losing whatever it is that makes him so insightful regarding designs. As understanding and kind as his family is, it still would be a shame to their line. Connected to this fear, he fears the possibility of ever disappointing them. Misc Smoker/Drinker/Drugs: N/A ( Drinks, but in healthy portions ) Addictions: N/A Allergies: N/A Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: N/A Any medication regularly taken: N/A Likes and Dislikes Likes: Alcoholic beverages (nothing overly strong), anything pleasantly cold, antique items, small children, sunny but not overly hot days, lavender and lavender flavored things (such as lavender ice cream), iced tea, (occasionally) hot tea, yellow, pearlescent and lightly colored palettes, people watching Dislikes: Caffeinated beverages, warm / hot weather, dry climate, older children, chocolate, mint, onion, spicy foods, pitch black or nearly completely black color shades Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Staying level headed, very loyal, diligent, good memory, healthily interested in cleanliness, orderly, logical, caring, appreciative, disciplined, friendly, Weaknesses: A bit overly egocentric, doesn't hold alcohol well, overly possessive, stubborn , can hold a grudge, can occasionally be dishonest Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral